Algun dia
by Principe Yami
Summary: Gracias a una mujer Chris y Wesker tendran su noche especial, solo ellos dos...


Estábamos a mediados de diciembre. La nieve había cubierto todo, dando a la visión solo blanco. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Deseando tan solo borrar esas imágenes de mi mente. Lo sucedido en la mansión Spencer era algo que no podía olvidar, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que veía sangre, incluso cuando veía mis armas recordaba todo ese infierno.

-Maldito seas Wesker…- Susurre con rabia y apreté mis puchos. Sentía mi sangre hervir de rabia. Ese maldito nos había traicionado. Por su culpa habían muerto muchas personas inocentes. Y aun así… yo aún lo amo.

-Maldición!- Exclame al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared más cercana con mi puño. Sentía la sangre emanar de mis nudillos, pero no me importo y seguí golpeando la pared cada vez con más ira. Quería destruirla, quería pensar que esa era la cara de Wesker. Solo me detuve cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro con suavidad.

-Te encuentras bien?- Una dulce voz femenina me devolvió a la realidad.

-Si…- Dije sin convencimiento.

Ella me miro de una forma tan tierna y comprensiva que me recordó a mi madre. Tomo mi brazo con delicadeza y me sonrió amablemente.

-No te ves muy bien, te llevare a mi casa.

Trate de oponerme pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo además no había por que desconfiar de ella, era solo una mujer un poco mayor que yo con una cálida sonrisa. No podía ser peligrosa.

-Qué bonito lugar- Dije al ver la casa en la que ella vivía. Era como un templo japonés, me sorprendió eso pero lo disimule.

-Quítate los zapatos por favor- Me indico con ternura.

-Está bien- Por primera vez le sonreí, me parecía una persona amable y en la que se puede confiar fácilmente.

Después de entrar curo mi mano y me invito a cenar. Debo reconocer que ella cocina estupendo. Conversamos de la manera más alegre y normal como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Me sentía tranquilo en ese lugar, ella me agradaba mucho y eso que apenas la conocía.

-Quieres postre?- Me pregunto de una forma por demás maternal.

-SI!- Le respondí con entusiasmo y con el tono similar a un niño pequeño.

Fue a la cocina y después de unos segundos regreso con una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Lo mire como hipnotizado. Se veía delicioso. Apenas lo puse enfrente de mí comencé a devorarlo. Pero me parecía extraño que ella no comiera pastel.

-Porque tu no comes?- Le pregunte un poco desconfiado.

-Porque….- Se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro. –Este pastel esta echo especialmente para ti.

Me asuste. _¿Cómo puede ser para mí? ¿Acaso ya me estaba esperando?_ Arroje el plato lejos e intente levantarme pero no podía, me sentía débil.

-Qué diablos tenía el pastel?- Le dije tratando de no desmayarme. El cansancio me estaba venciendo

-Solo un somnífero, así estarás tranquilo cuando te lleve con él.

-Qui… Quien…. Es… el?- Me resultaba difícil articular palabra alguna.

Ella se acercó a mí, pude ver con más claridad su tierna sonrisa, llevo sus manos hasta mi rostro y acaricio mis mejillas. Su imagen se estaba volviendo borrosa y sin darme cuenta me yo también me acerque a su rostro y la bese en los labios. No era un beso pasional, ni siquiera era tierno, era un simple contacto de labios. En cuanto nos separamos ella acaricio mi cabello y separo una mano de mi rostro para tomar algo que estaba escondido entre su ropa. Me lo mostro con cuidado. No lo podía creer, eran unas gafas negras las cuales yo conocía muy bien. Fue lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos y ya no sentir nada…

Horas más tarde…

Sentía mi cuerpo caliente y un pequeño pero persistente dolor de cabeza. Mi respiración era agitada. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y pode notar que me encontraba recostado en una enorme cama, cubierto por sábanas blancas. Me sentía muy cómodo. El resto de la habitación era lujosa. Cuadros de lugares exóticos puesto en finos marcos. Una mesita de té, un diván de terciopelo rojo.

Quería quedarme dormido en esa cama de ensueño, pero la realidad me callo encima.

-Cómo diablos llegue aquí? – Intente levantarme pero sentí algo extraño y levante las sabanas para ver mi cuerpo. Me sobresalte. ¿Porque estoy desnudo? Me sentía avergonzado y no supe que hacer. No podía simplemente salir sin ropa e ir enseñando con descaro mi cuerpo.

-Que hago ahora? No puedo andar desnudo por ahí.

-Por qué no?- Escuche de repente.

Trague saliva, esa voz tan fría yo la conocía perfectamente. Me enoje y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía me levante rápidamente y apreté mis puños.

-Wesker…- Susurre con ira. –Donde estas maldito?

-Aquí…- Susurro con sensualidad en mi oreja.

Intente apartarme pero no lo pude, el me abrazo desde atrás con fuerza.

-SUELTAME!- Le ordene pero el solo se rio, lo cual me enfureció más. –QUE ME SUELTES!

-Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Se burló. – Me gusta verte así- empezó a pasar su mano por mi pecho. –Sentir tu piel y…- Paso su lengua por mi cuello lo cual me hiso estremecerme. –Probarte…

-Ah…- No pude evitar gemir la caricia se sintió tan bien- Su… suéltame Wesker….

-Enserio quieres eso?- Dejo de acariciar mi pecho y dirigió su mano hasta mi pene. Lo apretó con fuerza. –Tu cuerpo pide a gritos que lo tome.

Me sonroje. No quería admitirlo pero era verdad, quería sentirlo, quería que Wesker me tocara pero no podía permitirlo. Desde lo ocurrido en la mansión yo lo odie, aun así no podía evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara a sus caricias

-No digas estupideces!- Le grite con descara. –Lo único que yo siento por ti es odio y asco.

-De verdad? Mmm…

Sin decir nada mas empezó masturbarme con mucha fuerza. Me lastimaba pero a la vez me excitaba. Mi respiración se iba haciendo más rápida y se podían escuchar mis gemidos. Aunque no podía ver su rostro sabía que él estaba sonriendo con orgullo. Sentía que pronto terminaría, pero no quería darle esa satisfacción y trate de resistirme, mordí mi labio con mucha fuerza para evitar gemir.

-Dime donde todo ese odio y asco que dijiste?

No podía responderle porque sabía que si hablaba solo emitiría gemidos. _Púdrete Wesker._ Ya no podía resistir por más tiempo y encontrar de mi voluntad termine eyaculando en la mano de Wesker.

-Valla- Dijo fingiendo asombro. –Y yo que creí que no lo estabas disfrutando.

-Cállate…- Le susurre me sentía cansado y humillado.

-No deberías ser tan grosero Chris…- Dijo mi nombre con lujuria. –Esta noche tendrás lo que siempre quisiste. Solo seremos tú y yo.

Al terminar de hablar me arrojo contra la cama. Yo no podía reaccionar, sus palabras me hacían sentirme feliz. _Solo él y yo_. Suspire. Por ese momento olvide el infierno que sufrí. Solo quería estar con él.

-Hazlo…- Le dije sonrojado y con timidez. -Quiero ser solo tuyo…

Su sonrisa reflejaba su triunfo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa muy lentamente. Primero su playera negra. Me sentí nervioso cuando lo vi, su pecho estaba bien formado estaba deseoso de lamerlo, pero entonces el comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Trague saliva y cerré los ojos, solo podía escuchar como la ropa caía y después sentí el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Mírame…- Me susurro y lo obedecí. -Bien… ahora bésame.

No entendía o más bien no quería entender por qué lo obedecía, aun así tome su rostro delicadamente con mis manos y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo. El beso empezó tierno y suave, pero eso no le basto a Wesker el me exigía más, decidí ceder y dejar que su lengua entrara en mi boca. La sensación era placentera nuestras lenguas se buscaban con desesperación, queríamos probar completamente al otro.

-No creí que fueras a hacer lo que yo quería- Dijo Wesker al separase de mí y tratando de respirar.

-Tengo otra opción? –Le pregunte con las mejillas ardiendo. –Además… yo también quiero…

Sus cejas se alzaron lo cual me indico que lo que le dije lo había sorprendido. Me resultaba difícil saber lo que el sentía ya que siempre estaba serio y sus gafas impedían verlo a los ojos.

-Eso no me lo espere, pero por ahora no hablemos…

Volvió a besarme pero esta vez no duro mucho pues comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos y mordidas. Lamio mi pecho con deseo y mordió mis pezones. Me resentí cuando eso sucedió pero no me queje me estaba gustando.

-Ah… Albert…- Trataba de no gemir, una parte de mi aun quería resistirse.

-Qué pasa? No te está gustando?- Su voz se escuchaba irritada.

Sin más tomo mis piernas y la separo con brusquedad. _Esto ya no me está gustando_. Las alzo y se puso en medio de ellas.

-Qué harás?- Le dije con un notorio miedo.

-Es obvio no- y sin más me penetro de un solo movimiento.

-AAAA!- Grite de dolor- HIJO DE…

Me callo besándome apasionadamente. Sentía su pene entrar y salir de mi con rapidez, era una agonía pero se sentía tan bien. Ese dolor me producía mucho placer. _Diablos, que acaso soy masoquista?_

-Te está gustando?- Me pregunto con sarcasmo Wesker.

-…- No quería decirle lo bien que me hacía sentir pero mi rostro lo reflejaba todo

-Eres tan lindo Chris y tan delicioso…

Siguió penetrándome pero ya no sentía dolor solo placer. El calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpo era demasiado ya no podría resistirlo por más tiempo y por lo visto Wesker tampoco ya que acelero aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Ah… Más despacio Ah… Albert me lastimas…- Dije entre gemidos y con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir más despacio- Tomo mi pene y comenzó a masturbarme de nuevo. –Con esto ya no sentirás tanto dolor.

Tenía razón eso me hiso sentirme mejor y olvidarme por completo de dolor. Estábamos llegando al clímax. Un último gemido al unísono indicaba el final. Sin miramientos yo me corrí en el vientre de ambos y Wesker dentro de mí. Esa tibia sensación me gusto. El saco con cuidado su pene de mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Te amo Chris…

Su voz sonaba distante, pero llego a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pese al odio que se supone él y yo nos teníamos. Estábamos ahí, abrazados, unidos como uno solo, en ese instante nada mas importaba, solo éramos él y yo…

-Yo también te amo Albert…

Nos miramos directamente al rostro por unos instantes parecía que queríamos grabar en nuestra memoria la imagen del otro. Queríamos recordar ese momento para siempre.

Él se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y sello mis labios con los suyos. Pero este beso era distinto a los demás. No era lujuria o pasión lo que transmitía, si no, complicidad, era un juramento de que sin importar donde nos encontráramos siempre estaríamos juntos y la esperanza de volvernos a ver algún día…

Después de eso me quede dormido…

Cuando desperté sentí la luz del sol golpearme de lleno en el rostro. Entrecerré los ojos y trate de recordar en donde me encontraba. Estaba recostado sobre la misma mesa en donde había comido el pastel de chocolate.

-WESKER!- Grite con preocupación y me levante rápidamente.

-Ya no estas con el…- Escuche una voz muy dulce y unos pasos que se aproximaban a mí. Tú no podías quedarte con él.

-No…- Me toque los labios con delicadeza. –Te equivocas… él y yo siempre estaremos juntos…

La mujer solo me sonrió y tomo mi mano dirigiéndome hasta la puerta.

-Mi labor ha terminado, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer así que debes marcharte. Espero que algún día encuentren la felicidad –Su voz era muy tierna parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo de alguien muy querido.

-Gracias…

Me di media vuelta y camine de nuevo sin rumbo, aunque ahora no me sentía triste si no feliz. El cielo se veía azul y la luz de sol hacía notar más radiante la nieve. Las parejas pasaban a un lado mío demostrándose cuanto se amaban. Antes eso me hubiera entristecido pero ahora me llenaba de alegría.

-Algún día…- Mira hacia el cielo azul mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla. –Nos volveremos a encontrar…


End file.
